Lost Path
by Grimguy
Summary: While on the way from her mission, Erza finds a young man in the forest, poisoned. Naturally, she brings the strange fellow to the guild in order to recuperate. However, this person holds a very, very huge burden and a very visible sacrifice. . . That's not gonna stop our favorite guild from letting him in as family. OC-centric. DISCONTINUED.
1. Wizard with Armor, Boy with poison

A woman.

A beautiful, red-haired woman. That's what had everyone in a huge tizzy a moment ago before she even arrived and a terrified silence when she did. The guild was quiet, no, silent. Silence, certainly something she didn't think the guild could achieve naturally. The fact that the cause was, again, this beautiful young woman was simply uncanny.

'Why do I keep emphasizing the beautiful part?' Lucy Heartfilia deadpanned inwardly, with a blush.

The fact that she was carrying a giant festive-looking horn that looked to be about the size and weight of an elephant in one hand and a . . . person, also enhanced the intimidation.

"I have returned. Is master present at the moment?" The red-haired Titania announced her presence after setting her giant horn onto the ground, still holding on to the purple-clad boy.

"Welcome back, Erza!" Mirajane greeted happily. "Master's attending a conference." She gained a small grunt of understanding.

"Um, E-Erza-san. . . What is that huge thing?" One of the guild members asked

"Oh, this? It's the horn of the demon I slayed, the locals decorated it. It was so pretty that I honestly couldn't help but take it back as a souvenir." She explained with a smile. "Will it be a nuisance?"

"N-no, not at al!" The guild member frantically refused.

"Anyway, I heard you all have been causing trouble again." Erza stated with a firm tone. "Even if master forgives you, I will not."

"Cana, that is an inappropriate drinking posture." She scolded, sending the alcoholic woman into a series of shivers.

"Vijeeter, if you are going to dance, do it outside."

"Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor."

"Nab . . . are you still at the request board? Just pick a job already."

One-by-one mercilessly criticizing every one of the guild members, leading Lucy to wonder if she was the guilds disciplinarian. Also leading to Happy confirming it.

"And Mirajane," Everyone once again held their breath. Mirajane? Erza was about to scold Mirajane? They haven't had beef with one another for God knows how long. Not to mention it was Mirajane, what could she, of all people, have possibly done wrong. Why all of a sudden?

"Do we have an antidote for poison."

The guild collectively sighed.

"Um, yes. It's in the basement. I assume it's for the boy you're carrying."

Earning a nod of confirmation, Erza began towards the basement. Not before turning to Happy, "By the way, are Natsu and Gray here."

"Aye." Came the frightened cat's response.

"H-hey, Erza," Gray stuttered, holding and hugging Natsu, "We're being g-g-good to each other. . . as always."

"Natsu became Happy!" Lucy screamed hysterically.

"I see. . . best friends do fight once in a while. But I'd rather see you two being good to each other all the time. Anyway, I need to talk to both of you so stick around all right."

"Aye."

* * *

Lead. A million pounds of lead was in his head at the moment. Well at least that's what it felt like. He remembered being in the forest, was just travelling really. Was he hungry maybe, probably due to the endless amounts of just wondering around. Got to a point where his stomach started rumbling, as if he had some earthquake in him. Driven by the sensation of wanting to eat, he ate some mushroom he found and. . .

Black. He couldn't recollect anything past that. Though it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it may have had something to do with the mushroom. It was green and purple, that should've been his first clue that clearly he didn't want to consume, or digest that.

Wait, he was just in the middle of the forest, right? That means. . . he fainted in the middle of the freakin' forest! Meaning no one probably came across his body! Meaning he was dead on the forest floor outside of some town!

As the revelations started to get worse and worse, the antidote that Erza gently poured down the boy's throat started to take some effect.

His eyes twitched and tightened a little before slowly opening to reveal a pair of black eyes. Said eyes almost immediately began examining the current room. Wooden beams, cement walls, wooden crates and barrels, definitely a basement of some kind. Judging by the tables and the aforementioned crates and barrels he could only guess that it was the basement of a restaurant or something like that.

Another thing he saw was a stunning, red-haired woman standing over him with a rather neutral expression. One that turned into a gentle smile when looking into his onyx orbs. "I see. You've been cured."

"Cured?" He responded in a slurred manner, which was to be expected after waking up from unconsciousness. Erza nodded at him, "Yes, indeed. I found you on the forest floor, passed out."

"Who are you?"

"It's rather customary to give your own name before asking for someone else's is it not?" Erza stated, an amused tone with young boy rather than a scolding one. The boy frowned. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"My name is Rosuto Chamenos."

* * *

 **Been having this idea for a damn while so why not. Implementing my OC into the storyline of a popular manga/anime, the most original idea I have ever come up with I assure you.**

 **Neat little not about Rosuto's name. Rosuto means 'Lost' in Japanese, however I don't intend it to be pronounced the same way. My version will be Row-sue-toe instead of the Taw-su-toe (Don't know, just check google translate or something). Chamenos is also Lost in greek, without the accents and all. Anyway, review if you like the idea.**


	2. Left Arm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, there I are a lot of characters that would be killed.**

* * *

"My name is Rosuto Chamenos."

"Hmm, interesting name. Erza Scarlet." She introduced herself holding out her right hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Rosuto stared at her hand awkwardly, before shifting his eyes away. "Are you. . .making fun of me?" He asked, raising a single brow in amusement. It seemed like more of a genuine question, rather than an accusation.

Erza was about to question what exactly he meant, before she decided to observe the left side of his body.

Needless to say, Rosuto's apparent lack of a left arm certainly surprised her.

"Oh, man. What do ya think she wants to talk about? You don't think she heard about the whole Hargeon thing do you?" Natsu fretted, turning towards Lucy.

"I-I don't know, maybe?" She said without really thinking. It was strange seeing Natsu so. . . frightened. So far Natsu seemed to be an impulsive hothead who was mostly too dumb to feel any type of fear. The fact that the one person who could actually instill fear into him was a fellow guild member sort of terrified her. Erza seemed like calm and collected individual one with sense at least. But now that she thought about it. . .

Wasn't it usually the calm and collected ones that were the most dangerous?

"Nah, if she wanted to talk to you about that I'm sure she would've knocked you out first." Happy "reassured" him.

"That's not helping, Happy," Natsu sighed before turning his attention towards Gray, "And you stripping also isn't helping." Gray promptly started to freak out as he realized he had, once again, subconciously stripped. "Crap, Erza could come up at any moment!" He screamed. Scrampling to find his clothes.

"Do they usually get like this when Erza's around?" Lucy asked, turning towards Mirajane.

"Yes, Natsu and Gray are both frightened of her. Natsu challenged her, and got beat up bad. Erza caught Gray walking around naked and beat him up to." Mirajane explained, her same gentle smile plastered to her face. "Loke even tried to flirt with her once, and needed medical support."

Lucy remained silent, inwardly fretting. That was. . . That was just amazing.

The sound of footsteps from the basement resonated throughout the guild yet again due to the silence the Titania created through. . . showing up.

"Oh boy, she's back." Natsu whimpered pathetically.

"Whew." Gray sighed as he got his shirt back on in time.

Erza appeared back in the guild, Rosuto behind her with a rather uncertain look on his face.

Everyone looked at the boy, finally getting a clear good look at him. He was wearing a dirty purple t-shirt and a pair of tattered shorts with holes and rips on many sides. He himself was lean and muscular, but was sort of short reaching just above Erza's shoulder. He had black, spiky hair. As well as a suddenly visible katana with a black handle along with a grey sheath, clipped to his left hip.

Also, he had no left arm. It was apparently cut from the shoulder as his short sleeve seemed to be very flimsy and loose.

Most were a little frightened by that fact, others a bit sympathetic, a select few were actually in awe.

"This is Rosuto Chamenos. He is a new member."

Rosuto flinched a little, as the guild seemed to alternate between staring at him and Erza. "I-I thought you couldn't make that deci-"

"Trust me, the master will accept you, there's no reason why he wouldn't," A confident smirk appeared on Erza's face, "Especially with a mission already under your belt."

Rosuto was just about to question what exactly she meant before she gently pulled him over towards a pink-haired man and a black haired man.

"Hey, Erza. Look at us, buddies, heheh." Gray nervously stuttered. Natsu gave a pathetic "Aye"

"Good to see you two getting along still," Erza stated with a smile of amusement. "But I actually have a favor to ask both of you, as well as Rosuto." Natsu and Gray started to sweat even more, while Rosuto just sighed held his hand to his forehead.

"I've come across something rather troubling while at work."

Rosuto growled a little as Natsu and Gray's eyes flickered towards him. Who could really blame the two? From the way he was acting you'd think he was something rather troubling.

"Usually, I would consult master with this type of news, but I have regarded it as urgent. So, I need your help."

Natsu and Gray both froze a little as Erza became deathly serious. "You'll come with me, right?"

Once again, the rest of the guild were in shock and awe. "This has to be the first I've ever seen Erza team up with someone especially a new recruit right off the bat!"

Happy stared at Erza, puzzled. "I wonder what it could be."

"We'll leave tomorrow, so prepare yourselves." Erza turned and left ignoring the protests of Natsu and Gray. "I'll tell you the details on the way." With that, she left. "If it's so urgent, then why not tell us now?" Rosuto muttered.

"Erza . . . Natsu . . . and Gray," Mirajane counted off quietly to herself, however this did not go unheard by Lucy. "I'm not sure about that Rosuto, especially with his . . . condition, but. . . "

"It might very well be the sstrongest team in Fairy Tail."

Lucy gasped a little. 'Really? Just how powerful are Gray and Erza, anyway?'

"Ma'am, I assure you I am not as powerful as those three." Rosuto drawled as he sat down. Scaring the heck out of Lucy. "W-when did you. . . ?" She trailed off. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Welcome to Fairy Tail," Mirajane greeted, "how about something to celebrate?" She finished happily.

"Sure, got grog?"

Mirajane raised one of her eyebrows, "Aren't you a little too young for alcohol?"

"What do you mean 'too young?' I'm seventeen." Rosuto stated, furrowing his brows a bit.

"You're seventeen?" Lucy exclaimed. 'He's the same age as me? He's so. . ."

"Yes, yes, I'm a little, er- small, but still. . . "

"Ha, small. You're pint-sized!" Natsu teased playfully as he smiled a cheeky smile at the flustered look on Rosuto's face. 'You're feeling better.' Lucy deadpanned inwardly. Again in awe at the fact that it was more than likely because Erza was gone.

"Even if you're seventeen you're technically still too young."

"Y'know, I have heard of this guild and, like Erza-san, I've also heard that you guys aren't exactly about following rules." Rosuto stated with a slight smirk.

"Hmm, you're right. Here you are." She then started pouring some alcohol into a brown mug. 'Too easy.' Rosuto and Lucy thought in unison. "Um, if you don't mind me asking. . . er, uh," Gray stumbled on his words. It was rather obvious what he was trying to ask however.

"You wanna know about my arm, right?" Rosuto asked, with his hair shrouding his eyes from view. Elfman, who had just come over in order to meet the new recruit aswell as ask the exact same question, how this young man acquired such a "manly" injury, flinched as the atmosphere seemed to drop considerably. "Er, yeah." Gray responded bluntly while not reacting to the atmosphere. . .

But rather the red, glowing dot that was sticking from the shadow covering Rosuto's eyes.

"My arm," Rosuto started with a dark tone, one sent shivers up Lucy's spine, and one that, of course, excited Natsu to a certain degree. "Was cut off."

Most of the guild members that seemed shaken by Rosuto's sudden turn, promptly face-faulted. "Well, no shit!" Everyone yelled, exceept Mirajane, yelled causing Rosuto to burst into laughter.

"Heh, well what? Did you honestly think I was going to tell you anymore than that? Why would you even wanna know?"

"'Cause it's kinda weird." Gray quipped.

"'Cause it's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin.

"'Cause it's manly!" Elfman roared.

"Weird? Sure. Awesome? Eh. Manly. Yes." Rosuto responded with a swig of his grog.

"But honestly how can he even fight?" Rosuto turned towards Lucy. "Just because I have one arm doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm just at a slight disadvantage is all," Rosuto smiled and took another swig.

He stopped smiling when he realized something. "Oh, right. Where am I gonna sleep, tonight?"

"You can sleep at my place, I'm probably not going to be able to sleep. Be too busy thinking about my dreadful day with pyro over here." Gray grumbled.

"You slippin', Strip-sicle? Because that's a compliment to me!" Natsu lunged at Gray and tackled him to the floor.

'What's the deal with those two?' Rosuto thought as the guild staretd to sigh while at the same time smiling endearingly. 'Guess, this happens all the time.'

"Don't worry, you can sleep in the dorms that we have." Rosuto looked at Mirajane in surprise. "Tonight's free, but the rent is 100,000 jewel." Rosuto deflated a little at the 100,000 jewel section. Mirajane looked with a sympathetic smile. But when you become a member, you could take on job requests," she gestured towards the board that the tribesman-esque man was standing at, "and earn some reward money."

Rosuto eyes drooped a little. "That's if your master lets me join."

Mirajane giggled at his statement. "Now, now, Master's sure to let you into the guild. He doesn't care about prowess, strength, or looks or anything like that." Mirajane's blue orbs and Rosuto's black ones connected. "The only quality one needs to join this guild, is a value for friendship and family and an everlasting want for freedom."

Rosuto continued to stare even as she turned around and started washing some dishes.

'I value those things, but when they find out who I am, and what I've done. . .'

* * *

 **Alright, this oughta just a bit more interesting, eh? So yeah, Rosuto is an amputee. . . that uses a sword. Yet another original (coughShankscough) idea by yours truly.**

 **Also no, heads up, stop looking at the character section in the description because I might change that later, he is not joining Team Natsu, I have another Fairy Tail member OC in the works that he will be in a duo with. Think of this as an exam of sorts (Wink, wink)**

 **Please review. And hope you enjoyed.**


	3. At the station

**Disclaimer: I do own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Impossible . . . It's annoying enough to be with him, but now I'll have Erza around too, not to mention that other weird kid."

"This team is impossible! Besides I don't even want to go!"

Natsu hastily looked towards Lucy, who flinched a little at his expression. He promptly lunged at her stripping off his coat and scarf . Placing it on Lucy. "You're Natsu now."

"Not possible," Lucy deadpanned, earning a familiar "Aye" from a familiar blue cat.

The sound of steps coming towards them gained their attention. Turning they found that it was Rosuto. However, there was something different about him. Trading in his dirty purple shirt and tattered He was wearing a dark purple blazer with a light blue shirt underneath, black pants tucked into a pair of boots.

'Wow, he cleans up nicely. He's actually kind of cute now.' Lucy inwardly complimented. Rosuto watched the two argue with silent amusement before noticing Lucy. "Oh, I didn't see you," Rosuto tilted his head in a confused manner, "I don't believe I've met you."

"Oh right, I'm Lucy." Lucy managed to catch herself instantly when she was about to stick out her right hand for him to shake, awkwardly sticking out her left instead. Stealthily hiding her sheepish face. "Ah, Lucy-san. You must be the other rookie recruit I've heard about." Rosuto stated with probably the kindest smile Lucy had ever seen on any boy's face. "Er, yeah."

"And I'm Happy." Said cat exclaimed exuberantly. "Ah, indeed you are."

"Where exactly did you get those clothes?" Lucy asked, a genuinely curious look on her face.

"Ah, Mira-san gave them to me. Something about presenting myself properly. Though I don't see much wrong with what I had before." Lucy sweatdropped at his shrug. 'As if there was nothing wrong.'

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Happy asked with a blank expression as he gnawed on a piece of fish. "It's because of Mira. . . "

"Those two will fight when Erza's back is turned, so be there to calm them down a little."

"Me?! What could I possibly do?! Wouldn't it be better for Rosuto to do it?" Lucy fretfully asked.

"Well, that's the thing. I feel that Erza might need to keep an eye on him. So I want you to lighten her workload a little."

She conveniently left out the part about Rosuto, for his own sake and Happy probably not being able to keep that secret.

"Er, then what are you doing now?" Happy quipped.

"Well, I mean. . ."

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Erza casually apologized while dragging a cart swelling with luggage that had to be tied down just so there wouldn't an avalanche of suitcases.

"Too much luggage!" Lucy exclaimed upon seeing it.

"Ah, Erza-san, you have a portable house?" Rosuto exclaimed in awe with a twinkle in his eye. He then proceeded to laugh at Natsu and Gray's 360 turn from enemies to friends.

Erza then took notice to Lucy. "Oh, I saw you in Fairy Tail yesterday didn't I?"

"I-I'm Lucy. I just joined. Mira asked me to join you. It'ss nice to meet you."

"I am Erza. It's a pleasure. You must be the one who took down a mercenary gorilla with just your finger?"

Lucy flinched while Rosuto turned and snorted, his hair covering his eyes. "It'll be wonderful having you on board. Thanks for your help."

"M-my pleasure."

She nodded towards Rosuto with a solemn expression. Rosuto simply smiled back, though Lucy had to admit. . .

There was something dark behind that grin.

Natsu paused and faced Erza. "Erza, I'll come along but on one condition." This seemed to gain Erza's attention. "Fight me when we come back."

"Things are diffeerent now," Natsu continued ignoring Gray's protests, "I can beat you now." Erza simply smiled at the Dragon Slayers confidence. "It's true, you have been improving. All right, I accpet."

Rosuto frowned a little when he heard Natsu say "I'm fired up!"

* * *

 **Let me say something right now. No, this is not an OC x Lucy thing. Just felt like there could be more interaction between them at the moment.**

 **This was mostly just to introduce Rosuto new look and also because it's in the actual storyline so why not implement it here?**

 **Well, bye. Review, please.**


	4. Exposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Why anyone, anywhere needs confirmation on this I do not know.**

* * *

"Ah, Natsu-san. You seemed so strong before, who knew you had motion sickness," Rosuto chuckled a little, "It's actually humorous to see such a hot-blooded person become so vulnerable."

Something about that line made Erza raise an eyebrow toward him. She later sighed and gestured towards her seat, "There's no other way, here sit next to me." After doing as he was told, Erza quickly punched in the stomach, knocking him out. "That should ease him a little."

"Do you . . . do that to him often?" Rosuto grimaced a little.

"Okay, honestly Erza. What's going on? You don't normally ask for help. Not from us, and especially not somebody who issn't even from the guild." Gray stated with a firm tone, surprising considering how frightened he was of her before.

"Yes. Allow me to explain in order. It happened right after my job."

"I stopped at a pub where wizards gather."

-Flashback-

"C'mon! Where's my booze?!" A man yelled, capturing most of everyone's attention. Including a certain armor-clad mage. "Hey! Calm down would ya?!" Another man, with a pointed nose, yelled at him.

"Grr, how can I be calm? We know where Lullaby is hidden! But we can't do a damn thing about that seal!" The same man who yelled first growled. "Hey! You're being too loud."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it now," Started a much younger man, "You guys head on back to the guild." He finished by standing up straight. Earning a bit of worry from the others at the table.

"Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby."

-End flashback-

"Is that something that puts people to sleep?" Lucy questioned. "I don't know, though the fact that it is sealed more than likely means that it's powerful." Erza deduced with a very fitting solemn expression. "You're sure they were members of Eisenwald?"

"Yes, I was willing to dismiss as simply a mission of sorts. However like a fool I did not recognize that name. . ." Erza's face darkened a little, "Erigor."

"He is the ace of the Eisenwald Guild. And obtained the name of Shinigami Erigor due to his track-record of asssassination-related missions."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Assassination?" Erza nodded at her. "The Magic Council actually outlawed assassination requests, but to Eisenwald, money is more important. As a result they were kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago.

"However, they disobeyed orders and remained active."

Lucy looked absolutely terrified. "I think. . . I'll go home."

"That's a lotta juice." Happy stated.

"It's sweat." Lucy corrected.

Rosuto snorted when Erza suddenly slammed her fist into the side of the unconcious Natsu's head. "I was careless, had I recognized that name I would have been able to make them confess sooner."

"So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby. And you want to stop them because it's apparently something bad." Gray summed up, looking at Erza for confirmation.

"Yes. That also brings me to my next point," Erza turned her solemn gaze right towards Rosuto. Who smiled a little in return.

"Rosuto here is joining us because, as luck would have it, he has also had a bit of a run-in with Eisenwald at one point."

"You make it seem as if I know something about Lullaby." Rosuto burst out into laughter. "I've never even had lullabies sung to me as a kid."

Erza narrowed her eyes with an odd smirk. "You know exactly why I asked you to join."

-Flashback-

"O-oh, I didn't even-"

"Heh, don't worry about it. Happens a lot more often than you'd think." Rosuto smiled. Erza grew solemn. "Still, I must apologize. It was exceptionally insensitive of me to miss something so. . . "

"Missing?" Rosuto joked, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Erza sighed. "Anyway, I must thank you for helping me. But honestly, you are some kind of ignorant to do so."

Erza blinked at him as his amicable expression grew to be a bit more dour, yet he still retained his smile. "Excuse me?"

"Really come now, surely you've heard of me," He persisted, actually sort of pouting. Erza looked at him. 'Missing left arm, katana on missing arm's side and purple clothing.' Rosuto's grin grew bigger in conjunction with Erza's eyes.

"You're the Amethyst Tiger. You're known quite well for destroying numerous dark guilds." Erza also couldn't help but remember the fact that he was also notorious for murdering the guild master.

Not a single guild master was ever spared.

Now that she thought about it he seemed to be well acquainted with dark guilds. "Hmm, I must ask you something especially upon knowing about your true identity." Rosuto made a sound that she took as way of telling her to continue.

"Have you ever heard of the dark guild known as Eisenwald."

A very dark smile appeared on his face. "Oh yeah, those guys are pretty special. Some members in some town saw me coming and not only didn't run, but actually attempted to recruit me.

"They seemed serious about it to, other guilds attempted to do so just to stop me. I, of course, declined them." Rosuto put specific emphasis on the word decline. Erza knew exactly what he meant by that.

"So, in other words," A smirk appeared on Erza's face. "They'll recognize you if they see you."

"More than likely."

"Alright, I have a request for you. Help us against Eisenwald."

Rosuto thought on it. He almost died due to that mushroom, not to mention he keeps ending up in places he has no intention of being in. He was starting to become tired with travelling around. "I'll do it on one condition."

Erza let him know she was listening with a nod. "Let me join Fairy Tail."

"Sure. I can't make that decision, though. But I can guarantee you that master will let you join."

-End flashback-

"But as I was saying I do not believe I can take on this guild on my own. That is why I have asked for your help."

"We are going to storm the Eisenwald Guild."

Gray smirked, "Sounds interesting."

Rosuto smiled, "Heh, heh."

Happy simply exclaimed his signature "Aye!"

Lucy seemed to be rather frightened at the idea. "I. . . shouldn't have come."

"Actually if it isn't rude of me to ask, what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Erza assured Lucy that it wasn't rude. "Erza's magic is real pretty, it makes her enemies bleed a lot."

"Wow, that sure sounds pretty," Rosuto exclaimed with a gleeful expression one that made Lucy sweatdrop a little. "Personally, Gray's magic is a lot more prettier than mine."

"You think so?" Gray questioned as he slammed his fist vertically into his palm caausing a cold breeze to blow pass the other members. hen he opened his fist, a perfect ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's mark appeared. "Ah, ice magic." Rosuto stated as Lucy stared in amazement before something came to her.

"Ice." Pointing at the ice sculpture, she then pointed at Natsu. "Fire!"

"No wondeer you two don't get along."

"Hmm, I've never thought of that." Erza tapped her chin with her fork. "I rivalry born from the elements, cool." Rosuto added.

"Does it really matter?"

(Onibas Station)

"Are those Eisenwald guys still in this town?"

"I'm not sure. That's what we're about to find out."

"That'll be a wild goose chase." Lucy sighed. "Where's Natsu?" Happy questioned out of the blue. Just as they realized, the train pulled off. "I wwas so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot." Erza muttered, clenching her fist. "I can't believe myself, and he doesn't well on modes of transportation, too. Damn!"

Rosuto watched as Erza proceeded to pull the emergency lever used to stop the trains, much to the conductor's dismay. "The wizards in Fairy Tail are all similar, huh?"

"Not me." Gray assured. . . completely naked. "Where are your clothes?"

"Hey now, I haven't even officially joined yet."

"Yeah, but you find blood pretty!"

The group then rented a magic-mobile, a four-wheeled vehicle that is powered by one's magic energy, in this case, Erza's. By the time they finally caaught up to the train by following the tracks, it had already started moving again.

It was at this moment they noticed Natsu fly out of said train via one of the windows. And fly straight into Gray, who was on top of the vehicle.

"Natsu, are you alright?!"

"What about Gray?" Rosuto casually asked.

By that moment they had pulled over and gotten out of the car.

"That hurt, you moron!"

"Shut up! You guys left me behind!"

"My apologies but you don't seem to be hurt. I'm glad." Natsu spluttered in pain as Erza hugged him. Mostly through the collision of her metal armor.

"Ow! And no I'm not alright! Some weirdo attacked me on the train."

"That same guy who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy. Said something about Eisenwald."

He was promptly struck in the face by Erza with a fiery screech of "You fool!"

"We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why didn't you stop them!"

Rosuto smiled sheepishly at her. 'Pretty hard to listen after a blow to the stomach.'

"You say he was on the train, right?" Erza asked, strapping the gear of the magic-mobile to her arm, "Then we're going after that train!"

Gray took this time to learn more about their future opponent from Natsu. "What exactly was he like? Anything distinctive."

"Not really, ya wouldn't be able to pick him out of a crowd," Natsu told him, "But he did have this weird looking skull flute with three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?"

"That's creepy." Gray drawled. However, Rosuto started to notice something with Lucy. As in her tone of recognition. "Do you know anything about this flute, Lucy-san."

"Yeah, Lullaby. . .a cursed song. . .it's death magic."

Rosuto's face morphed into a face of shock. "Death magic?"

"Cursed song? Like an incantation," Gray suggested, a little weirded out by the concept of death magic. Lucy's eyes fell towards the ground. "I've only read about them but there are some extremely deadly and forbidden spells in the world, right?"

Erza's face darkened considerably, this was getting far more serious than she had previously thought. "Yes. Cursed black magic, that kills whomever it's used on."

"Lullaby. . . is far worse."

* * *

 **Exposition~**

 **Da Da Da Da Daa~**

 **Such a wonderful plot device~**

 **Again this was a pretty useless chapter and pretty tedious at that (Gray asked this, Erza said that) So I really can't wait until the fight scenes kick off. Rosuto's magic might just be revealed. Then you'll know who I based him off of.**

 **In fact here's a huge hint. What color is Amethyst?**

 **By the way, when it comes to the whole 'destroying' dark guilds thing. It's more of people like Bora from the beginning. People who broke off from their respective guilds and turned into dark mages who are rather troublesome to the magic council but not necessarily a complete and utter threat. Just enough for other legal guilds to maybe find it necessary to get rid of them.**

 **Plus, it's the whole murdering the guild master thing that catches people's attention.**

 **Review. Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Eisenwald vs Fairy Tail (and Rosuto)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Dump everything. Including the luggage and the conductor." Said a tall and lean man holding a scythe. This man was the ace of the infamous Eisenwald. The one infamously known as Shinigami Erigor. "I heard you were returning aboard this train, Kageyama," His eyes started to examine the halted train seeing broken windows and seats, "This wreckage though, did something happen?"

"I'll explain later. First, have a look at this," Kageyama smirked as he held a three-eyed skull flute in front of his chest, "I managed to break the seal."

"Oh!" "So, this is it?" Most of the other guild members were mesmorized. As they stared upon the item that they had sought for so long. Erigor started to scrutinize it a little himself, "So this is the forbidden Lullaby."

"This flute used to simply be a death-cursing tool. But the black wizard Zeref took it to another level, augmenting it's power and transforming it into a demon flute. Killing anyone who who hears the sound played from it."

Erigor smirked dangerously.

"Lullaby."

* * *

The sound of skidding wheels could be heard as Erza drove the magic-mobile as fast as her energy would allow her to, trying her damnedest to catch the train.

Gray screamed as he held on for dear life. Which was hard since he had to give the other side to Rosuto, who happily (A bit too happily in Gray's opinion) sacrificed his seat for Natsu. Gray looked over simply to see Rosuto sipping some tea.

"Where the hell did you get tea?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ah, I don't really know. I think it's only here just to establish the fact that I'm a rather laid-back and chill kind of character who doesn't exactly react normally to odd situations. Tea?" Rosuto casually added a bright grin on his face.

Gray blinked at him in confusion before hitting yet another bump causing him to jerk around while Rosuto sighed and casually discarded the tea-cup and grabbed a hold of the vehicle.

"Slow down, Erza! This thing takes a lot of magic energy to power! It's fatal, even for you!" Gray warned. "There is no time for that. We're talking mass-murder within seconds, Gray! There's no telling what Erigor is truly planning if he gets a hold of this kind of magic!"

'Damn them," She inwardly cursed, pushing herself to her limit. 'What is their aim?'

"Y'know, I'm truly interested." Rosuto suddenly chimed in. Taking the time to replace his holding arm with his leg, instead using his hand to cup his chin in thought. This caught Erza and subsequently Gray's attention, "What exactly are they planning here? Is it a mass murder kind of thing or are they just using it to keep people "tame" like a dictator sort of deal?" Rosuto questioned. Erza's eyes widened. He had a point! If they had an entire town all to themselves, they wcould probably use that as a bargaining chip. However, a part of her couldn't help but think they were aiming for something else. Though it was a rather clever theory.

"I'm not sure." Erza growled as she started to put her all into it.

By the time they finally arrived at Kunugi Station, there was a huge crowd along with some men in armor preventing people from getting through. There were quite a few shouts of "a guy with a scythe."

"I can understand a carriage or a boat. But. . . a train?" Lucy questioned sticking her head out of the window in order to get aa better look at the commotion. "Aye, they can only follow the tracks. How useful could that be." Happy added.

"But it's pretty fast." Rosuto reminded. An odd smirk on his face.

"Yeah, they could be rushing. For whatever reason." Gray stated.

"The army is already on the case, so they may be arrested soon." Lucy deduced, right after reminding Gray of his spontaneous nudity. "I hope so."

'I hope not. That'll take away too much of my fun.' Rosuto frowned. The raven was still sitting in a cross-legged pose on top of the car, looking over the crowd.

-Train-

The sound of furniture being sliced open easily resonated throughout the cars. The shinigami himself stood and retracted his scythe as Kageyama held his ears. "You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby, and get away, Kageyama?" Erigor drawled in an extremely threatening way, still having his scythe up as if still ready to slash him if need be.

"H-he doesn't know about the plan!" The man spluttered, "Even if he did, the plan is still unstoppable!"

Erigor swung his scythe down, missing Kageyama by mere inches. "We need to be certain. I'm setting the strategy into motion."

"The Oshibana Station is the place."

Erigor smirked. "There are some forests, flies have no business in. Go teach him a lesson."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Damn, missed him by an inch." Rosuto exclaimed with an oddly exhilarated grin.

"Erza! Not so fast! You're overloading the SE Plug!" The ice wizard warned, trying his best not to simply fall off. "Many people will die if the flute is played! Hearing the sound is already fatal enough!"

"He's right, Erza-san. You could run out of energy, and you're pretty much our ace. That'd be pretty bad." Rosuto also warned.

"Do not worry if things turn out that way, I'll fight with a stick. Besides we have you, Gray, and Natsu."

Gray blinked a little. 'Him?' Gray repeated in his mind as he turned his gaze towards Rosuto. 'Did she just. . . group him in with me and Natsu?'

"What is that?!" Rosuto heard the familar yell of the blonde and looked down to see her attempting to pull Natsu back into the mobile. 'The heck was happening here?'

However, looking up he realized that she meant the smoke coming from the station. According to one of the conductors, who was using a megaphone, one of the trains had apparently been derailed and since it was not safe at the moment, everyone was asked to leave until it was.

This didn't stop our favorite red-haired mage from head-butting the poor conductor, when he didn't answer her on her one-second time limit, of course.

Also, didn't stop her from the exact same thing to the other conductors.

"So people who can't answer immediately are useless to her, huh?"

"Good, you're understanding her. That's the first part of surviving."

"I really don't see what's so scary about Erza." Rosuto sighed. "Are you not seeing this?!" Lucy shouted, pointing at the display of Erza simply headbutting random conductors. "Eh, just personality if you ask me."

"Eisenwald is inside."

"I've gotta deal with "this" don't I?" Lucy whined. "This" being Natsu.

"A small army unit has already broken in and hasn't yet returned." Erza explained as the four dashed forward. "If they aren't already locked in combat, then they've already been defeated."

'The latter.' Rosuto immediately thought.

Sure enough, they had already come across the bodies of the army unit, scattered all throughout the stairs.

"A small army never stood a chance, not against a guild."

A chuckle resonated throughout the platform of the Oshibana Station.

"So Fairy Tail flies, you showed up. Like I thought you would."

Erza glared dangerously at the man. "You. Are you Erigor?"

Rosuto fake-pouted a little bit. 'Aw, they don't remember me? Oh, I'm hurt.'

Lucy proceeded to try and wake Natsu but to no avail. After riding a train, a mobile, and then her (apparently), he was effectively out of commision. . .

Well, that is until he heard the familiar voice of Kageyama in which he was instantly fine.

"What is your aim? What do you plan to do with Lullaby?" The Titania demanded her hair oddly rising. "You don't know," Erigor then proceeded to fly upward with the help of his wind magic. "What do train stations have?" He asked, but then answered it as he stood atop the speaker. "You're going to broadcast it?!"

"Thousands of nosy little onlookers have gathered around this station. If I raise the volume, this melody of death might just echo all throughout this town."

"That's. . . You're going to make over a thousand innocent people listen to that Lullaby?!"

"This is a cleansing," Erigor growled, "A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of all those who've had their rights stolen from them."

"Oh spare me that crap!" Rosuto growled, but with a confident grin. Causing Lucy and Gray to look at him in surprise. "Admit it, you're all just a bunch of damn babies who can't handle a little bit of punishment. Saying you had rights stolen from you, you were doing illegal crap to begin with. What rights were you losing exactly?" Rosuto's seemingly uncharacteristic smirk grew even wider. "The money, right? That's what your putting thousands of lives in jeopardy for right, Erigor-san?"

Erigor grit his teeth a little staring Rosuto in the eyes. "It's not rights or money that we care about anymore, it's power." Erigor's smirk reappeared after awhile. "With power we erase the past and manipulate the future!"

"You're insane! You'll never be able to gain power, not like this!" Lucy yelled.

Kageyama bent down and placed a single palm on the ground. "So sorry, flies." He smirked menacingly. "But you're about to die without even feeling the darkness!" A clawed hand then appeared out of his shadow, aiming right towards Lucy.

However, a familiar fist of flames dispersed it before it had a chance to even touch her. "You. . . " Kageyama growled.

"I thought I recognized that voice." The Salamander responded with a smirk. Having recovered from his motion sickness, to the relief of the group. He commented on the abundance of opponents.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Lucy warned. "And me." Rosuto added.

"I leave the rest to you, teach these flies the terror of a dark guild."

Erza watched him disappear. "Natsu, Gray, both of you go after him." They both looked at her in confusion. "If you both work together then not even Erigor can defeat you. Lucy, Rosuto, and I will clean things up here." They both growled at one another. "Are you listening?!"

"Aye, sir!" They both exclaimed before running away after Erigor.

Some of the Eisenwald members started to freak out as they realized they were going after Erigor. "Don't worry," a man with pharaoh-like helmet exclaimed as he pulled himself upward with bandages "I, the great Rayule, will get them!"

"I'm going with you, that pink-haired bastard must pay." Kageyamaa growled as he sunk into his own shadow.

"We'll handle them when we're done here," Erza stated.

"C-can we really handle these guys." Lucy squeaked.

"What can two girls and a kid with one freakin arm do?"

"The girls are gorgeous though."

"Time to pluck out your wings, fliess."

"You depraved scum." Erza growled as she suddenly summoned a sword. "Huh. Never knew that was possible." Rosuto blinked.

"W-wait, a minute. The kid without the arm. . . i-is that?!"

Some of the Eisenwald members backed away as Rosuto started to smirk a little. "'Bout time."

"T-T-That's. . . "

"The Amethyst Tiger!" They screamed in unison. "The Amethyst Tiger!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to face the boy. That was him, he was rated number 5 in travelling mages you want to run away from. Due to his ruthless behavior in battle and odd magic that could render you incapacitated pretty easily, he is rather feared in a way. She never knew particularly what he looked like she only skimmed through those pages. She never learned any physical qualities of him.

Who knew someone so infamous and ruthless was her own age.

"That's the bastard that killed five of our guild mates. Let's avenge them! And then sell those girls!" While reluctant at first they all faced the tiger. "You're all welcome to try, honestly." Rosuto chuckled, grabbing the handle of his blade. Though, right now to Lucy, it was a very dark chuckle.

"Heh, this ain't all that bad. We have plenty of sword mages to take care of the red-head and the Tiger, aand the blonde one's gonna be easy."

"Insult Fairy Tail, again. And I assure you, tomorrow will not be a choice." Erza threatened, holding her sword up. Many of the guild members all charged Erza with swords of their own. Erza dispatched them easily with a few simple flicks of her sword. And with one great swing took out a good number of them.

"Take this!" One of them yelled shooting aa blast of maagic energy at her. Only for her to exchange her weapon for a spear instead and whack the man with her pole arm. Again she switched to a paair of twin swords, then an axe.

"She can requip so fast." Byard stated in awe.

"Requip?" Lucy and Rosuto questioned in unison. "Magic swords are a ot like your celestial spirits Lucy. They are stored in a different pocket of space. In which you can then summon them. Switching between these weapons is called 'Requipping'"

"Ah, I should probably learn that." The tiger smiled as he glanced at his katana. He grabbed the handle, and started unsheathing it. Lucy flinched a little in fright. Rosuto noticed this and looked at her.

His sad smile made her feel rather guilty.

Nonetheless he hid it just as quickly. "Heh, I suppose I should stop watching and partake in the festivities, huh?"

His sword was a black one with a red line going through the middle of the blade. It was rather long reaching up to his shoulder. He smirked as he saw Erza, who was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, had a numerous amount of swords slice right through the members.

However, there were still some members left who all charged at her. Erza was about to turn around before every single one of them, suddenly smashed right into the ground. As in from mid-air to the ground. "W-what is this. . . pressure?" One of them groaned as the ground around them crumbled and cracked as they were shoved into it. "What's happening to them?" Lucy questioned. Erza turned around.

And she saw Rosuto with his sword in his mouth, his teeth clenched around the handle as his hand was in mid-air.

He then took the sword out of his mouth and hopped over the fallen Eisenwald members. And with one great slash.

He drove them straight into the ground.

* * *

 **Review Please**.


	6. Magic Wind Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Karacka stood in fear and awe. This was the power of the Titania, the strongest woman of Fairy Tail, and the Amethyst Tiger, one of most ruthless men alive. Taking out a guild like it was nothing.

"That's it!" Byard snapped, charging straight for them shrouding his fists in magic energy. "You're dealing with me now!"

"There's no doubt about it. She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail."

Erza and Rosuto barely bat an eye as they both swung their swords in front of them in unison, effectively dispatching Byard's mad charge.

"Screw this!" Karacka cried, fleeing with his tail between his legs. Erza watched calmly and turned to Lucy. "He might be heading to Erigor, go after him." She ordered Lucy, who flinched, not seeming up for it.

"Me?!" She repeated fearfully.

"Please." She added with a glare.

"Yes, ma'am." With that, the Celestial wizard took chase towards Karacka.

Rosuto nudged one of the unconcious Eisenwald members with his foot. "Well, you sure enjoyed yourself. Hogging all the fun like that."

He looked over to see Erza hunched over. "Whoa. Are you okay?" He immediatly rushed to her, kneeling down beside her. "Yes, I'm fine. But-"

"You overdid it on the magic-mobile, right?" Rosuto smiled a cheeky grin at her sigh. "I'm leaving the rest to them."

Rosuto nodded and promptly plopped down next to her. Ready to tend to her if she needed it.

After all, she saved him herself.

* * *

"Work together?! You have to be kidding me!" Gray shouted running alongside Natsu. "Yeah! Fire and Ice, don't go together! It's just impossible!" Natsu shouted along with him.

"Erza's way too selfish-minded!"

"She always decides everything on her own!"

They both halted in their steps shaking their fists in the air. "I can handle Erigor on my own!" They shouted in unison. Only to but heads seconds later over one of them "copying" the other. Sooner or later they noticed that their path branched off into to two separate paths. One of which was the New Line, the other of which was the Old Line.

"So. . . Which way?" Gray questioned. "We could just split up," Natsu suggested. The two positioned themselves accordingly. "Natsu," Gray began, catching the dragon slayers' attention, "This is a crazy idiotic psycopath bent on unleashing some powerful magic." He turned to wards his rival. "If you see him, bust him up."

Natsu replied with his own smirk. "That's not all. He's also an idiotic psychopath who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'll turn him into ash!"

For once the two smiled at one another. Genuinely reflecting what the other truly felt for their rival. But just as soon as that unchaaracteristic feel of friendliness appeared, it disappeared when the two indignantly twisted away from the other crossing their arms as if making a silent pact to never bring this up again.

"Don't die."

"Hmm, you say something?" Natsu asked, oblivious to Gray's open concern. "Nothing!" Gray snapped and dashed off, leaving Natsu to follow his own path.

Unbeknownst to them, they have just made a subconcious vow. . .

To return to one another alive.

* * *

"If you value your lives, please leave now! This station has been taken over by evil mages!" Erza yelled, into a megaphone, "One of them intends on killing everyone here with a very dangerous spell! Run far away!" Many of the curious onlookers who were attempting to find out what was happening inside the train station, panicked and ran away in fear.

"Hey! Why are you starting a panic like that?" One of the furious conductors yelled. "It's better than having all of them die. You should escape as well."

'Now, there's no one around the station. Lullaby's melody cannot harm anyone. What will his next move be?' She thought to herself looking back at the station. Which was completely surrounded and trapped by wind.

"What?!"

"A wind barrier, to keep you from escaping!" Erigor cackled. "I've wanted to fight you for quite ssome time, Titania. Unfortunatly, I haven't the time to play around with you right now." He then used a blast of wind to push Erza through the barrier. Erza caught herself and charged straight into the wind barrier, slamming her elbow into it. However, her efforts were in vein as she was pushed away from the impact.

"Sorry, but this wind wall is one-way only, try and leave, you'll be sliced to bits." Erigor warned, scornfully.

"What is the meaning behind this?!" The queen snapped, holding her elbow now. "I've wasted far too much time on you. I should be going now." With that he flew away. "Wait!"

"Damn you, Erigor. Where are you headed? What are you planning?" Erza seethed. "Your target wasn't this station, was it? Was it a distraction?"

The sound of footsteps momentarily put her on edge until she caught a glimpse of who it was. "Whoa, what is this thing?" Rosuto cried out.

"Erigor created this wall in order to cage us in." She began explaining to the raven, "Apparently this was not their target, we need to break out of this. . . now."

Erza and Rosuto then went back into the station. Mainly back to the platform where they (mostly Erza) tied up the remaining members. Grabbing Byard by his collar. "How do we break this barrier?!" She ordered.

"It's impossible. . . We can't undo these things. Forget it!" Before anything could be said or done his body was suddenly slammed straight into the floor. Erza blinked as part of his collar was now in her hands. She looked at him and saw that he was pinned to the ground a faint, black, hazy aura distroting a bit of his features but it seemed to be the sudden Pressure that was actually causing him pain. "I suggest you talk." Rosuto threatened with his usual grin. "I. . .don't kno- GRAGH!" Another burst of pressure hit him some more. Completely immobilizing him.

Erza watched with widened as Rosuto lowered his hand even more, basically starting to crush Byard a little. Erza grimaced at the sound of bone cracking. "This train station was, from what I can tell, a distraction of sorts. Meaning this was all part of your plan. Now why would Erigor suddenly take off like that and not let you all, who were also distractions, have a means of escaping? Unless he just doesn't care about you. Which, let's be honest, is a pretty high possibility."

"Why yo- ARGH!" Byard cried out in pain as even more pressure was applied. 'How is he doing this? Is this his ma-' Erza's thoughts were cut short by a cry of. . .

"Erza!"

Rosuto released the pressure causing Byard to immediatly grab his chest and pant. "Gray! Wasn't Natsu with you?!"

"We split up! But nevermind that right now! Eisenwald's target wasn't this station, it's the town up ahead!"

"What?!" Erza yelled.

Gramps' and the others' confernece! They plan on using Lullaby there!"

"Is that so?" Erza bellowed with a horrifying look on her face. One that really made Rosuto feel a bit uncomfortable. "The station's surrounded by the Magic Wind Wall, however."

"Yeah, I know." Gray resspondded.

"Yup, try and break out. You'll be grinded into dust." Rosuto replied.

Erza closed her eyes. "As we speak, Erigor is honing in on the massters. Now I think of it, wasn't there an Eisenwald member of the name Kage? The one who could breaak the Lullaby's seal himself?"

"A dispeller? A seal breaking wizard?" Gray caught on. Byard growled at them and turned away. Something that did not go unnoticed by Rosuto.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Gray stated as while the three were running to find Kage, Rosuto was starting to lag behind a little. "Go on, I'll . . . catch up." Erza made a move to decline but Rosuto had already sped off back towards the platform.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Karacka. . . how long are you gonna hide there?" Byard asked, coughing afterwards. Karacka later phased out of the wall. "S-sorry." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "They're going after Kage. Go!"

"I-I'm sorry! I can't! I can't back him up!" Karacka cried out. "No, this'll be a simple job."

Karacka stopped and listened. "Your job is to eliminate Ka-" He didn't get to finsh.

As the sharp side of a specific tiger's blade found its way into the man's chest.

* * *

 **I'm really tempted to make this an Erza x OC story. Would that piss you off? I just realized how much I've been unintentionally ship teasing them a few times. But honestly, no, I probably won't go through with it. Why?**

 **Tower of Heaven arc. 'Nuff said**

 **So yeah, we're getting more and more into Rosuto's magic which, seriously, if you can't tell who based this power off of then. . . I got nothing, just thought that sounded cool.**

 **Uh, yeah. Review, please. Hope you enjoyed. And tune in next time.**


	7. Hole in the Wall

"B-Byard." Karacka his breath to be hitched in his throat as a pair of soulless black eyes looked in his direction. He looked down as Byard coughed spluttered. Rosuto growled and stomped his foot on the man's wound, eliciting a horrid cry of pain that could be heard all throughout the platform. "I could carve out your heart. . . " Rosuto stated with a coldness to him. "But I'd rather let you suffer this way instead." Rosuto held his hand over Byard's body, and with a great amount of pressure, sent him straight through the ground. Karacka winced as he heard the sound of his comrades' bones cracking as soon as the pressure hit him.

Byard was dead.

However, he took a certain pleasure in the fact that he knew what his guildmate wanted him to do. He knew Byard long enough to figure out just what Byard would more than likely do in this situation.

Kill Kage. He was right though, it was simple. He didn't want to kill his friend and comrade but. . . they had to achieve their goals. They had to get freedom and their rights back.

He phased back into the wall quickly, just fast enough to avoid the black katana that sliced right through where he had previously been. "Shit!" Rosuto cursed, "I was so damn preoccupied with this idiot, I forgot about that one." He lamented as he, with a burst of pressure at his feet, flew towards the door and made a careful drift. As Karacka went down the Old Line in order to catch Kage.

Rosuto proceeded to go down the New Line.

* * *

"We lost him." Lucy stated in a low, dejected tone. "Aye." Happy responded in his normal blunt and cheerful way. Lucy sighed, "We may aswell head back to Erza, huh?"

Happy proceeded to exclaim out in fear and take several steps away from Lucy. "What's with that reaction?"

"Erza s-said to go after him. We can't just ignore an order from Erza. That's too gutsy," Happy hugged his face, "I couldn't bear to see her do it to you, too."

"Wh-what's she going to do to me?" Lucy asked, beginning to feel a bit uneasy herself. "A-alright, we're going after him!"

"Your mood changed quickly."

Before she could even turn to yell at him for being a pest. They heard footsteps rapidly approaching them, this initially put Lucy on edge a little before she saw who it was. "R-Rosuto?"

Rosuto stopped and skidded a little beofore halting right in front of them. "What are you doing here?" Happy questioned the swordsman. "Well, I was chasing the fat ass you were supposed to be chasing. By the way, you were wasting your time. He was in the wall of the platform the whole time."

Lucy growled at the last part. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but he intends to kill that shadow guy, and he's sort of our only way out of here."

"Out of here?"

"Ah, station's surrounded by a cage of wind and we can't bust our way out because it'll slice us open."

Lucy and Happy stared at him, wide-eyed. All this happened while they were aimlessly meandering around the station attempting to find the idiot who never even left the platform?

"I don't know how I haven't caught him yet. Could've sworn he went left." Rosuto tapped his chin with a finger. Lucy and Happy blinked at him.

"If that's the case, why did you go right." Rosuto stared back at them.

"Crap, this wasn't left?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza and Gray managed to catch Natsu just in time after his fight with Kageyama. "Stop Natsu, we need him right now."

Before Natsu could even question he found Erza charging him with a sword in her hands. "Ahh! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!"

He winced and waited for the impact. But it never came, instead hearing the sword slice through the wall behind him, just barely missing Kageyama's head. "You will shut up and deactivate this Magic Wind Wall for us, understand?"

"A-all right." Kageyama gave in. Right before blood spilled from his mouth. He fell over revealing to Erza a dagger in his back. Above him was Karacka, who looked rather guilty and regretful. "Shit." Gray cursed running towards Erza and Kage. Natsu stood still, as if frozen. "Wasn't he your. . . nakama." He said slowly.

"Aren't you nakama from the same guild?!" Natsu bellowed as he shrouded his fists in fire. Erza still attempting to nurse Kage.

However, before Natsu could even collide with the wall, Rosuto suddenly appeared in front of him with a white, transparent ball with three blade-like extensions spinning about in his right hand. "Pressure Ball!" Rosuto yelled slamming the ball into the wall, striking Karacka right in his chest, the following explosion of pressure effectively killing the man. "Damn me, too late."

"Ahh! Rosuto!" He turned to see Natsu still coming at him. "Move!"

And a flame-embedded fist came down right between his eyes.

* * *

"Clover Town, where the masters gather. I'm getting close." Erigor stated. Looking off into the distance of the train line he was currently on, out into the various mountains.

"I've recovered most of my magic power I used up in creating the magic wall, I should start speeding up."

"Those fools took away our rights and our work. . . Now I'm coming for you." He growled. "I'll kill them all with the melody of the Lullaby!"

"The Shinigami's Purge is nearing!"

"Erigor's target is the regular meeting?!"

Rosuto winced as he was still rubbing the sore, throbbing bump on his head. He was still recovering his eyesight, which was shrouded in stars a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Yeah. . . But we won't be able to do anything until we do something about this Wind Wall." Rosuto watched as Natsu almost immediately attacked the wall that Erza had explained, not a few minutes ago, would push back anything that collided with it. "Do you ever think these things out?" Rosuto mumbled.

Natsu continued to try and break through the wall with nothing more than sheer force. Each attempt ending in failure and leaving him with more bruises and more battered. Rosuto couldn't help but admire his perseverance even if it was apparently fueled by stupidity and his pig-head.

Eventually Lucy had to step in and pull him away from the barrier, stopping him from potentially killing himself. Rosuto narrowed his eyes a little. "Hmm. . . " He slowly got up gaining the attention of Gray. He walked up to the barrier, and unsheathed his katana. "I apologize if this hurts you, Hakken." He apologized to the sword. 'He just gets weirder and weirder." Gray deadpanned in his mind.

Slowly, he stuck Hakken into the barrier. With a grip so tight, his knuckles turned a little white. As soon as he inserted his blade into the barrier (Oh God) sparks started to form as Rosuto fought to keep control of his blade so that it wouldn't go flying out of his hands. "What are you doing?! That could go flying!" Gray warned, though ignored by Rosuto, who was oddly focused. His blade was then shrouded in the same, transparent aura as before.

A great blast of pressure emitted from his sword, and for a second the barrier opened up and revealed the world behind it. Just as quickly as it opened it reformed itself just as fast. Everyone stared at Rosuto in awe. "Damn, alright, so I've figured something out."

He turned to the rest of them. "However, I can only send one person out due to the second of opening." Rosuto said, a feeling of futility waving over him. There was no way he could open the barrier and in that second, immediately jump out of said barrier. It'd probably bisect him.

Losing an arm is bad enough but losing the entire half of your body is worse. Granted he doesn't die quick enough to witness the pain.

"Me." Natsu said, plain and simple with a blunt edge.


End file.
